


Lui demander sa main

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [178]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blushing, Champions League, Chapter 2 is basically : Hey let's hide to fuck Babe, Dancing, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liverpool F.C., M/M, The Champions AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko ne comprenait pas spécialement cette spécificité de l'UEFA, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous ne connaissez pas The Champions, eh bah allez regarder

Lui demander sa main

  
Niko ne comprenait pas spécialement cette spécificité de l'UEFA, le principe de laisser 800 joueurs et entraîneurs dans une seule et même énorme résidence ne semblait pas être une bonne idée sur le papier. Il y avait beaucoup de tension sur les terrains, alors dans un seul espace clos, c'était définitivement risqué. Au moins, il avait l'avantage de ne pas connaître grand monde et donc de ne pas être en rivalité avec un autre résident. Par contre, supporter les blagues de Thomas et Co était vraiment difficilement supportable quand c'était 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7. Avec Francfort, Niko avait eu la chance de croire de nouveau en ses rêves, gagner la Pokal avait réchauffé son cœur idéaliste. Avec le Bayern, son espoir s'était plus ou moins refroidi, le début de saison l'avait dépité, mais ça commençait à s'arranger alors il pouvait continuer de rêver. Robert lui avait dit de ne jamais abandonner ses rêves et donc Niko essayait de respecter un maximum la promesse qu'il avait faite à son petit-frère.

  
Niko se levait généralement une à deux heures avant le début de la journée des joueurs, pour avoir le temps de se réveiller et être au calme. Il croisait quelques fois des joueurs d'autres équipes ou des entraîneurs, c'était des moments gênants où il arrangeait une langue pour saluer celui qu'il croisait. Quand il arrivait dans la grande cuisine générale, Niko se dirigeait directement vers la machine à café pour s'en servir un corsé, il en avait besoin pour tenir une journée complète avec l'équipe sans mal de tête. Ce matin, Niko était seul assis à la table rectangulaire centrale de la cuisine, son café fumant devant lui et son doigt jouant avec l'ance de la tasse, ses yeux contemplaient sans passion sa boisson. Il songeait de plus en plus à abandonner. Niko soupira en se frottant les yeux, il devrait dormir plus pour ne pas penser à ce genre de chose. Il détourna le regard de son café pour voir Jürgen Klopp arriver en short et t-shirt. Oh. Niko le salua rapidement avant de prendre une gorgée en ne regardant plus son homologue, malgré lui un rougissement était apparu sur ses joues. Il remerciait ses mèches de cacher une partie de son visage, voir Jürgen dans cette tenue était à la fois drôle mais gênant. Niko sourit doucement quand Jürgen s'assit en face de lui, au fond de lui, malgré la défaite en huitième, il n'avait pas de rancœur particulière, juste une certaine déception.

  
''Déjà levé ?'' Jürgen lui demanda en fouillant des boîtes vides

''Pas trop le choix. De ce côté.'' Niko répondit en pointant du doigt les endroits où il y avait différents types de biscuits et de gâteaux

''Merci. Comment se déroule la Bundesliga ?'' Jürgen posa un sachet entier de confiserie sur la table, prenant une madeleine et la trempant dans son café

''On remonte.'' Le match face à Dortmund arrivait, Niko savait que tout allait se jouer sur ce match

''Je ne vais pas mentir, je préférais que ce soit le Borussia qui soit sacré champion d'Allemagne, mais le Bayern ne me dérangerait pas.'' Niko termina sa tasse en écoutant Jürgen, il devait avouer que le sort de l'équipe était la chose qui occupait son esprit

''Salut Jürgen.'' Niko débarrassa sa tasse en refusant une confiserie de Jürgen, retournant dans sa chambre en entendant Pep arriver dans la cuisine.

  
__________________

  
Le match face à Dortmund s'était étonnamment bien passé, le 5-0 l'avait conforté dans sa fierté, Niko gardait un bon souvenir de ce Klassiker, vivre autant de joie avait été magnifique. Maintenant les quarts de finale de la Champions League se déroulaient, il aurait aimé y participer, mais il savait patienter. S'il avait bien suivi, Liverpool s'était qualifié pour les demi-finales, Niko s'était perdu dans la résidence (il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il ne retrouvait plus le bon couloir). Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une fête organisée dans l'un des grands salons, Niko pourrait retourner sur ses pas, mais il fut agrippé par un bras, l'emmenant au centre de la pièce sans vraiment lui demander son avis.

  
''Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour que tu me demandes ma main.'' Niko sourit doucement en s'accrochant aux épaules

''Je le crois effectivement Niko, mais bon, je trouve que l'occasion est bien trouvée pour continuer notre discussion.''

''Je ne suis pas censé être ici Jürgen, je suis loin d'avoir gagné...''

''Non, ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde devrait profiter, et toi aussi.''

''Je... Merci...?'' Un rougissement était apparu sur ses joues

''Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu étais adorable ?'' Jürgen lui demanda en approchant son visage du sien

''Non...''

''Eh bien je suis heureux d'avoir été le premier à te l'avoir dit !''

  
Niko ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il sourit simplement en laissant Jürgen passer un bras autour de sa taille, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de danser un slow avec un autre entraîneur en short et en t-shirt, mais bon, il devait apprendre à se détendre.

  
Fin


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi énervée par le match ? Non. PAS DU TOUT.

Chapitre 2 

  
Niko ne sait pas pourquoi il continue de s'inquiéter de ses faits et gestes quand la nuit tombe et qu'il évite son lit pour rejoindre celui de Jürgen, mais il a toujours cette appréhension, comme s'il faisait quelque chose d'illégal. C'est pareil aujourd'hui, les couloirs ne sont pas éclairés, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça il est sûr qu'aucun de ses joueurs ne le voit directement en train de surveiller derrière lui. Niko arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Jürgen, il a réussi à traverser il ne sait combien de couloirs pour enfin atteindre son bien-aimé secret, il est soulagé que personne ne l'ait vu alors qu'il porte le maillot de Liverpool, si l'un des joueurs du Bayern l'avait vu, il était foutu. Avant même qu'il ne toque à la porte, Jürgen lui ouvre et l'invite à rentrer dans sa chambre, son bras déjà enroulé autour de sa taille, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. La porte se ferme et il sait qu'ils sont enfin seuls pour se détendre ensemble.

  
''C'est le meilleur moment de la journée, sans aucun doute.'' Jürgen murmure contre son oreille alors qu'il le porte pour le déposer sur le lit, ses mains glissant déjà sous son maillot

''Tu devrais venir dans ma chambre la prochaine fois, ça me stresse d'avoir à traverser tout le bâtiment sans me faire remarquer.''

''Mais ça rend le moment plus existant.''

''Quand même, si mes patrons me voient avec ton maillot, avec ton nom floqué dans le dos, je suis mal.''

''Je sais, mais passer chez le Bayern ne me plaît toujours pas.''

''Je suis vexé, je pensais que tu ferais un effort pour moi...''

''Toi oui, le Bayern non. Tu es le seul entraîneur avec un joli cul du club, alors je n'ai pas de raison d'aller me présenter à tes joueurs.''

''Je suis allé me présenter à ton équipe mais tu ne le ferais pas pour la mienne ?''

''Peut-être un jour, mais pas avant longtemps.''

  
Jürgen rit contre son cou alors que ses mains retirent son boxer pour l'envoyer sur le sol. Niko passe ses bras autour des épaules du plus âgé et le laisse faire, le laisse guider son corps comme il le veut.

  
__________________

  
Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, mais Niko doit retourner dans sa chambre pour se changer, il reste à moitié nu avec le nom de l'autre entraîneur dans le dos (qui plus est sur un maillot d'une équipe adverse), avec ses cheveux dans un bordel sans nom. Il arrive dans le couloir du Bayern, vérifiant toujours autant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom prononcé par une voix qu'il connaît trop.

  
''Coach ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-là ?'' Thomas lui demande, Niko se tourne vers lui en paniquant, il n'a pas la bonne tenue pour avoir une discussion

''Est-ce que c'est le t-shirt de Manuel ?'' Niko est sûr de l'avoir déjà vu mais pas sur Müller

''Peut-être. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, avec le maillot du Liverpool ?''

''J'avais rendez-vous, et toi ?

''Discussion importante avec mon capitaine.''

''Disons que rien ne s'est produit et qu'on ne s'est pas vus, s'il te plaît...''

''Bien sûr coach, je ne vous ai pas parlé pour l'instant.''

''Merci.''

  
Niko aurait dû se douter que ça finirait par arriver, mais sûrement pas de cette manière, pas avec Thomas. Jürgen ferait mieux de se déplacer la prochaine fois.

  
Fin


End file.
